istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Drain Bolt VI: Performance Enhancement
Information Continue your studies if the Drain Bolt ability with Khemarius. Quest Text Khemarius tells you, 'I believe I may be upon the final echelon of scholarly ability with this newfound ability. I will need your help to master it, however. Afterward I will be able to aid you in reaching my level of mastery of this potent new ability, of course. Right now I have a few tasks for you, mostly running errands. Here is a list of items I require and when you return with them, I'll have a small amount of field work for you. For now take the list and be off with you. I hope you have better luck than I did in retrieving some of those things.' You have received 1 List of Reagents for Khemarius. Khemarius tells you, 'Well done, young one. It pleases me to see you were resourceful enough to gather everything I requested. Now, if you would do a short field test for me I can be sure of how this all works and we can move on in our training together. I need you to test the Drain Bolt on gem golems and spiders. Return with the results of your testing. I should think ten shadow spiders and 10 topaz golems should be sufficient. Try to use Drain Bolt ten times as well. I eagerly await your return.' As usual the Drain Bolt functioned properly without problems. It seems few creatures are resistant to it. Hurry back to Khemarius with your test results. Khemarius tells you, 'Ah, you're back . Most excellent. The bolt serves its purpose in all fields of battle. I am a genius if I do say so myself. Ahem, of course you and Akhanis were instrumental in my research. I promised you better tutelage and thus you will have it. I made enough of this potion for the two of us. After drinking it, many answers you seek should be evident. Thank you for your assistance thus far, I shall endeavor to make learning the Drain Bolt as easy for dragons as possible.' The sour tasting mixture feels slimy as you drink it back. After but one draught you feel as though you are not only very rested but calm. After a few moments of introspection and daydreaming you have conceived better uses and aiming methods for using the Drain Bolt. It seems many hours have passed; perhaps that potion should be used sparingly. (Remember children, drugs are bad!) You have received 1 Spell: Drain Bolt VI. Steps * Gather the items Khemarius needs and return to him with them. ** You can either get the items yourself or let them give to you by a other player, but for some you need to ask a biped. ** The Obsidian Golem Fragment drops from Obsidian Golems found on the coast west of Dralk. ** Bright Essence for the 10 Bright Essence Orbs is found outside of Feladan. ** (no longer needed) The Greater Ghost Vapor can be obtained from Greater Ghosts in the Northern Deadlands on Trandalar. ** Mint can be found NE of Delgarath at the Summoner Tower Island. (29627/27936) ** (no longer needed) For the Wraith Master Ectoplasm you need to kill a Wraith Master in the Northern Deadlands on Trandalar. ** For 1 Bolster Power IV Potion, 1 Bolster Focus IV potion, and 1 Glass Vial you need to ask a fellow Biped to make it for you. * Kill ten Shadow Spiders. * Kill ten Topaz Golems. * Use the Drain Bolt at least ten times in combat. **You need to use Drain Bolt V. *Return to Khemarius Rewards Category:Quests